Let it burn
by Asrail
Summary: Queimando por dentro, dentro de Hermione, e sobre a pele do seu corpo. Ela está queimando, ela está morrendo. E ela vai levar tudo consigo. PROJETO ESTAÇÕES: verão. TEMA: 02. Quente.


**N/A:** **Bruna Behrens **e** Gabione**, obrigada pelo apoio, por todas as opiniões e por me animarem a continuar escrevendo enquanto eu sofria meus sucessivos brancos criativos. Se não fosse por vocês, essa fic provavelmente não teria saído. Escrito para o **Projeto Ficwriters Estações** com o tema **Quente**. A música é Currents, do Dashboard Confessional. Beijos e espero que gostem!

* * *

**Let it burn  
**fanfic por **Kimberly Desiree**

* * *

**Exhale.  
****Another wasted breath.**

"Menina má", o violeta sussurra através do espelho, como se estivesse sussurrando um segredo para si mesma. E era. Ela _era_ uma mentira. Talvez não sussurre, talvez não seja preciso guardar segredo, mas não importa. É o que ela ouve toda vez que se afoga nos próprios olhos. E o que sempre ouvirá.

"Menina má", ela repete e continua a repetir, "menina má, menina má", enquanto cultiva a esperança de que as palavras invadam sua mente como a lâmina infiltra-se na carne. Ela geme, "má, má, má", mas a dor... _a dor não passa_.

Sangue. Sangue correndo pelo pulso cortado, sob as dezenas de pequenas cruzes, e uma inabalável fé. "Menina má... afaste-se... aqui... não é o seu lugar..." Uma nova cruz, mais profunda, e a fé escorre para fora dela. Ela está se esvaziando. "Afaste-se... Afaste-se... menina má."

"Menina... menina..." As palavras deixam de fazer sentido, embora nunca tenham verdadeiramente feito. Nada é mais falso do que a realidade. E as labaredas que escorrem dela ardem e queimam, mas ela não se importa, desde que fique vazia.

Desde que seja vazia.

**The air is visceral around us**

**B****urning in its simple steps**

**On slow currents**

**And I watch**

Pansy Parkinson sente o fogo tomar conta do seu corpo, desesperadamente febril, e ela sabe que a dor não vai partir.

"Menina... menina má."

A chama acende em seus olhos e a voz retoma a força. Fogo, fogo, fogo. Ela está queimando. Ela está queimando _por dentro_. Fogo, fogo, fogo. Ela está queimando, ela está morrendo.

"Má… má, _má._"

As pernas falham, obrigando-a a se apoiar na pia de mármore fria, os dedos manchados sujando a pedra bonita. A vista se enche de labaredas que rodopiam, enchendo a sua mente de fogo, mas ela ainda consegue ver a própria imagem refletida no espelho.

Os olhos violetas parecem vazios, mas não estão. Ela não está vazia. Está repleta _dela_. Da razão de estar queimando, do seu motivo para estar morrendo. _Ela_ está impregnada em sua pele, no perfume dos seus cabelos louros. Ela, ela, ela, no fundo dos seus olhos vazios.

E, embora esteja queimando, Pansy ainda sente frio. Ela caminha para fora do banheiro, arrastando-se pelo caminho como uma condenada, até o quarto frio. As cortinas dançam ao toque suave da brisa fria que entra pelas janelas francesas abertas. E o corpo _dela_ sobre os lençóis frios, tão quente, _tão morno_.

**If it is born in flames**

**Then we should let it burn**

**Burn as brightly ****as we can**

"Menina..." A seda é fria e macia sob os seus dedos e ela busca Hermione Granger enquanto engatinha sobre os lençóis, manchando-os de vermelho. _Queimando-os_. A morena está presa num sono tranqüilo e o sorriso leve do seu rosto invade a loura de calor. Fogo, e tudo o que ela quer é estar vazia. Ser vazia. "Menina...", os lábios rosados sussurram.

"Hmm", olhos castanhos a encaram, "Pansy? O que você está fazendo?", mas não estão cheios. As labaredas não escorrem deles: estão vazios. Por que ela não queima? _Por que ela não queima?_

"..._má_." Seus lábios se unem com selvageria, enquanto Pansy a busca com necessidade. Hermione é empurrada contra a cama e sente o gosto agridoce da loura atordoando seus sentidos, as mãos da outra percorrendo o seu corpo sem cuidado.

"Pansy...", ela consegue formular enquanto a loura solta os seus lábios por um instante, "suas mãos..." Hermione sente-as úmidas, molhadas, mas quentes. "O que aconteceu?", mas Pansy a cala, depositando o indicador sobre os lábios vermelhos da morena.

"Sou uma menina má", a outra mão percorre a extensão da camisola suavemente até a barra da saia, encontrando as coxas cor-de-leite de Hermione. Um sorriso sem cor aflora nos lábios da loura, "você é uma menina má."

Hermione fecha os olhos gradativamente, "Pansy...", e joga a cabeça para trás, "pare... tem algo de... de errado com você..."

Mas Pansy não quer parar. Hermione... era a causa. Era a causa do fogo... Da dor... mas não queimava. _Por que ela não queima?_ O sorriso fraco se alarga nos seus lábios e as mãos percorrem as coxas de Hermione, agarrando a barra da camisola e levantando-a aos poucos, até que o corpo seminu da morena ficasse exposto... ao seu dispor.

**If it's got to end**

**Then let it end in flames**

**Let it burn all the way down**

"Não há nada de errado comigo...", partem-se os lábios para deixar as palavras escorrerem.

Hermione ofega, o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente. _O que está se passando na cabeça de Pansy? _Mas as palavras da loura... as palavras dela queimam. Seus olhos chispam faíscas incandescentes, um sorriso malicioso acendendo nos cantos dos lábios. E Pansy encontra o caminho que procurava antes que Hermione possa detê-la.

Cerejas. Calor. Pansy se debruça sobre o corpo frágil da morena e seus lábios passeiam pelo rosto dela, apenas morno. O beijo, começado com um breve roçar de boca contra boca, todos os sabores do silêncio. As mãos da loura seguem pelo corpo de Hermione, os dedos se arrastando por cima da pele quente, macia, _por que ela não queima?_, arrepiando-a. As curvas se moldam às suas mãos, perfeitas, suaves, _por que ela está fazendo isso comigo?_, e línguas se buscam, enquanto Hermione se senta para que a loura possa livrá-la da camisola por completo, delicadamente.

A luz noturna que toca a nudez de Hermione é fria, colorindo o corpo morno em tons de azul e cinza, _tons frios_, e ela se deita. Pansy a observa com atenção, como se assistisse a um espetáculo que inunda os olhos de beleza, enquanto a chama permanece acesa dentro dela, destruindo tudo o que há de belo no seu ser.

Hermione a está queimando, matando-a suavemente, mas não está morrendo.

Sorri, um sorriso sem vida, cheio de fogo e de calor, e incendeia a cama, os lençóis, o quarto frio e o corpo morno de Hermione. Deita-se sobre a morena, cobrindo-a, e beija-a mais uma vez.

"Uma menina má...", ela sussurra contra os lábios – _lábios vermelhos_ – de Hermione, "má...", então, escorrega para o pescoço da morena, marcando um caminho de fogo contra a pele nua, "má... má, _tão_ má...", e Hermione ofega, arqueando o corpo, buscando um maior contato.

"Pan... Pansy", ela chama, mas tudo o que tem de volta é um sorriso que se forma contra a própria pele. _Quente_.

"Como você é...", a loura diz e uma de suas mãos segura os cabelos castanhos de Hermione com força, puxando-os para trás, deixando-a completamente desprotegida de si, enquanto a outra mão acaricia o corpo da morena, aproximando-se lentamente do seu ventre, "como você é má..."

**All the way down**

"Como é uma _menina má_...", uma de suas mãos desce, infiltrando-se entre as pernas da morena, enquanto a outra desenha sobre a pele do seu colo, milhões e milhões de semicírculos, de sorrisos tortos, e Hermione sente os dedos úmidos da loura manchando a sua pele, "Você também é má... má... _muito má_..."

Corpo contra corpo, Hermione estava quente, excessivamente quente sobre os lençóis frios, sendo tocada pela brisa fria do quarto gelado, ela estava quente, mas não estava queimando. Não, ela não estava queimando, Pansy queimava nela... Pansy estava queimando _nela_... nela, nela, _ela_... Hermione não queimava, nem por fora, nem por dentro. E Pansy sabia disso porque estava dentro dela.

Hermione geme enquanto a loura a penetra com os dedos, o toque gelado das mãos de Pansy fazendo-a tremer por dentro, sentir nas entranhas o que as pessoas chamam de _desejo_, e fechar os olhos.

"Diga que você é."

Calor. O calor é insuportável e o fogo toma os olhos dela. O fogo toma os cabelos dela, a pele, os lábios, as mãos, as mãos dela estão queimando, mas estão frias. Queimando por dentro, dentro de Hermione, e sobre a pele do seu corpo. Ela está queimando, ela está morrendo. E ela vai levar tudo consigo.

"Eu sou..."

"O que? O que é você?", ela continuou perguntando, sentindo o fogo se espalhar por todo o corpo, dentro das suas veias, queimando nos vazios e nos silêncios, gritando, gritando por dentro, e sua mão sobe até o rosto de Hermione, os dedos úmidos de sangue, de fogo e de vazio, "_O que?_"

"_Pansy!_"

**And if this is ever meant to end**

**Then I hope it ends whe****re it began**

Hermione segura o seu braço com força, virando-o para a janela onde as cortinas frias dançam sob o toque da brisa fria, pela qual entra a luz seca do luar. Cruzes, dezenas de pequenas cruzes marcando a pele clara, quase pálida, da loura, e o sangue manchando os lençóis frios.

"Pansy...? _O que você pensa que está fazendo?_", ela parece assustada e preocupada. Seus olhos castanhos são tão doces, mas Pansy não se engana, não, ela não, porque Pansy vê o fogo nos seus olhos, no castanho-avermelhado dos seus olhos, nos vermelho dos seus lábios, não, ela _é_ o fogo... e o fogo a está queimando.

"Eu estou... está... doendo."

"É claro que está doendo!", Hermione se exaspera, segurando o braço da loura na frente dos olhos da outra, acusadoramente, "É claro que está doendo! Você_ se cortou, Pansy!_"

"Cala a boca!", ela grita, desvencilhando-se de Hermione, empurrando-a para longe com violência, "Eu não me cortei! Não está doendo porque eu me cortei! Isso _não está doendo!_" Pansy escorrega para os pés da cama, onde se encolhe como um animal ferido, afundando a cabeça entre os braços... Queimando silenciosamente.

"Pansy...", Hermione chama, engatinhando até a beirada da cama, "Pansy... o que... o que está doendo?"

Os olhos violeta encontram os castanhos de Hermione por entre as cortinas de fios dourados dos seus cabelos, e os olhos estão frios, frios como o violeta, frios como o quarto e as cortinas, os lençóis e o vento... frios como o sangue que escorre do seu corpo, queimando. "_Você_ está doendo, Hermione... você está queimando dentro de mim."

**So hot with love we burned our hands**

**If this is ever meant to end**

"Queimando?", Hermione repete, confusa. Pansy baixa a cabeça novamente, escondendo-se da outra, mas a morena percebe que ela carrega algo em suas mãos, protegendo o objeto entre os dedos manchados de sangue como se sua vida dependesse disso. "O que você tem aí, Pansy?", pergunta, cautelosamente.

"Eu tenho...", um sorriso quase vazio. Olhos violetas tomados pelas chamas, cabelos dourados que brilham como se queimassem, e o fogo está dentro dela... ele deve ser libertado, _sim_, ele deve ser libertado para fora dela, "eu tenho a solução".

Entre os seus dedos, um isqueiro de prata manchado de vermelho. Hermione o fixa por algum tempo, sem reação, antes de prosseguir. "Não acho... que seja uma boa idéia... Pansy...", ofegou.

"Você só não quer que pare de doer!", ela se levanta, furiosa. _Febril_. O calor está por toda a parte, ao seu redor, em cima e embaixo, dentro e fora dela, e não há mais nada que Pansy possa fazer. "Você só não quer... não quer que pare de doer... porque você _gosta _disso!"

"Eu não gosto de ver você sofrendo!"

"Mas você _não queima_", ela acende o isqueiro, a chama trêmula se equilibrando sobre a prata e queimando no lugar, silenciosamente esperando, "você não sofre como eu... você não está queimando por dentro..."

"Pansy", Hermione implora, levantando um dos braços na direção da loura, mas Pansy a empurra, derrubando-a sobre o chão de mármore frio, o isqueiro bem seguro entre os dedos trêmulos de suas mãos, "por favor...!"

**Then I hope it ends where it began**

**So hot with love it burns our hands**

_Fogo._

_Fogo._

_Fogo._

Ela está gritando, ela está gritando a plenos pulmões, mas não há mais ninguém ali. Ela está queimando, ela está morrendo, ela está sendo observada por anjos demoníacos enquanto está sofrendo...

Calor. O violeta emana calor, que aos poucos vai se apagando, enquanto as labaredas consomem o corpo... a beleza cala a fome do fogo, e o violeta vai se esvaziando, enquanto as chamas consomem os cabelos castanhos, os lábios vermelhos, os olhos de fogo... a pele clara e macia... e quente e fria...

**If it is born in flames**

**Then we should let it burn**

**Burn as brightly as we can**

E ela não está mais queimando. O fogo agora está fora dela. O fogo carcome os lençóis frios, as cortinas frias, o quarto frio, e o corpo quente e macio... O fogo consome tudo o que está ao seu alcance e ela observa de longe, longe e segura, enquanto o que queimava dentro dela se liberta.

Ela observa tudo o que é frio ser levado para longe dela, queimar fora dela, e morrer.

_Fogo._

_Fogo._

_Fogo._

**If it's got to end (Let it burn)**

**If it's got to end (Let it burn)**

**It ends where it began**

**So hot with love**

**I burn our hands**

Seus olhos estão vazios.

Suas veias estão vazias.

Seu corpo...

Sua mente...

Seu coração...

Ela está vazia. Ela finalmente está vazia. E não há mais dor, não há mais nada além de escuridão naquele vácuo de casa... E ela vai dormir para sempre, acompanhada do fogo, do calor e de tudo o que arrancou de si mesma...

E do vento... _frio._

**So quiet.  
****Another wasted night.**


End file.
